


irresistible

by hypermello



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24232084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypermello/pseuds/hypermello
Summary: amaguji coffee shop! au
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo
Comments: 5
Kudos: 52





	irresistible

the smell of coffee drifted faintly in the air. a small bell ring as the door to the coffee shop opened,alerting the barista at the counter of the new customer. rantaro looked up from making a coffee to inspect who had entered the door.

the customer was one that rantaro recognized slightly. he came here sometimes. he had long,dark,green hair and he wore a mask. rantaro finished up the coffee he was making and placed it on the counter. 

" a caramel macchiato for angie yonaga! "

a girl with pale blond hair and blue headed up to the counter to grab her drink. rantaro returned to his post behind the register. the barista surveyed the room.

rantaro noticed the boy from earlier sitting at one of the tables,reading a large book. this was normal for him.he'd come in,go straight to the table by the window that he sat in everytime,read his book and leave. rantaro had grown accustomed to this routine and had begun to subtly watch him.

not in a creepy way,just sort of small glances in his direction every now and then. the dark-green haired boy never looked up from his book. rantaro had begun to pick up on some small details and habits of his.

like how he twirled a strand of his hair around his finger when he was focusing particularly hard on some thing. or how he would fidget with the zipper on his mask while he read. honestly,rantaro found him extremely adorable,but since he never ordered anything,rantaro was unaware of his name.

rantaro's shift was almost over,so he finished a few more orders,trying not to let himself be distracted by the other male. he ended up accidentally messing up an order,and only became aware of it when his co-worker,shuichi saihara,alerted him of it.

"a-ah,rantaro,you're spilling the coffee."

rantaro quickly stopped the coffee from dripping everywhere and cleaned up what had fallen into the floor. by now,his shift was over and he could see shuichi heading over to take an order from an order from a short boy with messy purple hair.

rantaro stepped out from behind the counter. the second he did,however,he found himself heading to sit down at the table with the boy who was reading. taking a few more steps,he reached the table and sat down. the customer raised his head from his book briefly and rantaro noticed that his eyes were golden.

" hello? "

" hey! sorry for bothering you,i was just wondering if we could talk because I   
haven't met you before.

rantaro mentally smacked himself for how weird that sounded. a small hint of amusement flickered across the other male's eyes,but it was gone in an instant.

" very well then,i guess i can spare some time to become acquainted. my name is   
korekiyo shinguji. "

" rantaro amami. nice to meet you shinguji-kun. "

" just korekiyo is fine. "

" okay. hey korekiyo,what book are you reading? "

korekiyo lifted the large book to the show him the title that was written in shiny golden letters. it was titled: 'the interpretation of humanity.'

" so,you're interested in culture and stuff like that? "

" yes,i suppose i am. i just find it fascinating how there are so many underlying   
meanings and connections woven into culture. "

rantaro nodded slightly,listening. after he had finished,rantaro began to ask him something.

" hey,can i read along with you? "

" i am not sure that you'd enjoy it. it can be quite boring at times. then again,  
talking to me can be considered boring as well,and yet you choose to do it.   
if you would really like to,you may. "

rantaro stood up to move his chair over so that his head was overlooking korekiyo's shoulder. the page that he had turned to in the book was about runes.

minutes passed,and the pages turned. rantaro realized he did not find the book boring. he actually thought it was quite interesting. an hour flew by and rantaro suddenly realized that it was dark outside and closing time. no one else was inside the coffee shop,except for them. it seemed shuichi had left a while ago.

rantaro stood up,slightly brushing against korekiyo's shoulder. it was enough to alert korekiyo that he had stood up,and he turned around slightly. it appeared he had also been so absorbed in the book that he hadn't noticed the the time. he stood up as well.

" ah,it appears to be late. i apologize for keeping you. "

rantaro smiled softly at him,waving his hand to implicate that it was fine.

" no,it's okay. thanks for letting me read along. "

" it was no problem. "

rantaro smiled slightly up at the taller male. 

" well,goodbye! i'll see you tomorrow? "

korekiyo face a small nod of confirmation,before walking to the door. rantaro followed and they parted their seperate ways,both going in different directions. rantaro hummed quietly to himself as he thought back on the events that had occured. today had been nice. and if that held any meaning,he was sure tomorrow would be just great.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free to leave critiques and requests!


End file.
